Frozen Fire
by BabblesoftheInsane
Summary: They called her special. A woman whose force could never be matched and emotions could never be discovered. But the moment she met him, she couldn't help the feelings that filled her heart. And with the society planning it's own murderous endeavors, she had no choice but to ask for Asgardian help. Even if that meant seeing him. WARNING: Contains vampires. During Avengers/Thor2
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

It was the smile that caught my attention. The people, with their phones, captured all he was saying, all the threats that he claimed as he stood there, a man made to be a ruler. It was as if he was laughing at them, seeing them as pathetic souls. But that is not what I saw. Humans had the capacity to love and be better than themselves. Of course, he did not see that. Then again, what could a god see in them?

"Mirlanna!" a harsh whisper grabbed my attention, my teeth baring for just a brief moment. My friend beckoned to me, her golden eyes shining through the hood of her cloak. We had been watching this man since he landed, his actions grabbing our Mistress's attention. We wanted to know what he was doing on Earth. What he was possibly doing to warrant such mass hysteria. We did not know what but she was determined to find out.

"What Nitra?"

"We must go. I sense a strong soul," Nitra looked to the sky briefly, forcing me to sigh. She was never wrong. But for some reason, I did not want to leave. There was something about the dark haired man that beckoned me to him. It was as if our souls were pulled to one another but I knew better to assume. Emotions could never be discovered in me. Mistress would not accept emotions in her minions. And as bad as I wanted to be near a man so beautiful, it was best to just leave.

"Let us be off then, before our star spangled Captain arrives," I turned on my heel, ready to run, but I froze. My skin began to crawl as an icy feeling overcame my body. Turning rapidly, I saw that his eyes were upon me. The cold blue, darker than the deepest parts of the ocean, stared into my own spheres of hell fire, earning another shiver down my spine.

"Mirlanna!"

"Move!" I hissed, turning away and rushing down the alley as a shield of American colors flew down and hit the mysterious god. We could not risk being caught or our very world being discovered. And his gaze capturing mine will be my only secret. For no one can know. Not even my Mistress.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Two Days Earlier…_

The dungeon seemed cramped here lately. The world had gone into chaos, strange forces combining in ways that frightened me. But only I was truly aware of the changes in the electromagnetic forces surrounding the planet. Everyone else remained oblivious, which did not surprise me. I was, after all, the most powerful, even if the Mistress ignored the fact.

"What has captured your mind, Mirlanna?" her voice dripped venom as she walked into cavern, the candles barely flickering with her movements. It was almost as if she was mist itself, flowing by with nary a whisper.

"Mistress," I acknowledged the arrogant woman before me. Mistress, as she had been called for thousands of years, was a dark woman. Her black hair and purple eyes ensnared all who looked upon her. Everyone sensed her power the moment she entered a room. Her very essence commanded the weaker souls, earning her minions in the process. She was as untamed as a hurricane, wild and dangerous like the lions in the savanna. She was beauty itself. Desire and promises of amazing sex.

"Mirlanna, do not make me ask again. What has you so distracted to your own surroundings?"

I turned away, unable to answer at first. Anyone who dares defy Mistress risks punishment. But she also knew that punishing me was a pointless endeavor. If the higher council got wind of the display of disobedience, I would be saved, if only for a moment in time. She always found a way to make me miserable. Much like my surroundings.

"The natural forces are being disturbed. The normal patterns are beginning to fluctuate, surges in power in the cosmos. I am unsure if this is merely a normal century old tradition or an unplanned event will occur."

My answer seemed to spark interest in her eyes, grabbing my own. I wasn't much too look at. My white hair glowed in the dim light, the red shining through with the right angles. And my eyes, as dark as blood and as cold, focused on her figure. I did, however, have my athletics, that much I could grasp. But beauty was never my forte. And it would never come to pass.

"Fascinating. Seems our fortunes may have changed," she walked past me, grabbing a goblet and walking to a cooler. Inside was a bottle, much like that which holds wine, but that was not the contents.

"Why is that, my lady?" my apparent hiss forced her to freeze, glancing over her shoulder as she slowly poured the obvious contents into her goblet.

"You are lucky I do not slay you were you stand, Mirlanna. And all because you are special," Mistress grunted, bringing the goblet up to her lips to inhale the scent, "No matter. That may very well change."

"Doubtful but I do not wish to argue with you since I am to be sent off on a mission," I stated the obvious as she slowly turned, her glare fixated on me.

"Of course. A man has appeared here on Earth. A secret military base was destroyed in the process and the man who caused it seemed to have turned a few of the personnel with some form of mind control. I want to know what it is he has in his possession and how it's done. And why he is here."

Mind control? Now I understand her curiosity. She would use it almost instantly if she had the power. Forcing all those whom she despised under her command so that she could rule the entire nation. The one that the humans knew nothing about. And never will.

"Mirlanna, Nitra will be joining you as well."

"Yes, my Mistress," I bowed slightly. She knew my distrust and disdain for her. I did not care for her nor would I ever truly consider her my Mistress. She was just a warden since I was commanded to stay here, locked away in the confines of the underground world. They believed me to be special. A woman who was the only one of my kind to exist since the ancient days.

"Mirlanna."

I paused, waiting for her to continue.

"Do not think you are the only one. I will find a way to make more of you. Do not ever believe that you will be the only pure blood vampire."

"And I hope you fail. Cause my life is no picnic," I allowed the human term to sink in, hearing the successful hiss of frustration. She hated humans but I did not. I saw their potential even though everyone else did not.

"Leave my sight immediately before I show you your place."

I huffed, leaving her with one last comment before I closed the door to her screams of anger.

"Your place is below the council. And mine, above you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As to be expected, Nitra was waiting for me. She was always good with punctuality. She believed that being late was a grave sin. She would always arrived early and myself, I would always arrive on time. Something she still found annoying, regardless of what I believed. Still, she was a much needed friend in this darkness and I could tell by the circles under her eyes, she had adjusted her time clock to match mine.

The moment one foot was inside the door of the jeep, she took off. I didn't need to hang onto the sides, my body sliding into the seat automatically as I shut the door before the tunnel walls tore it off. She knew I was nearly indestructible, the whole society knew it. All because of my creation. My birthright.

I was a vampire. But not a vampire like the others. I was born a vampire. My mother had somehow become pregnant, a thought to be impossible to the undead. However, it had happened. My father, a military general, was ecstatic. The council welcomed the news, preparing everything to ensure that the birth was successful. And it was, after all, I am still living. The first vampire born as a baby and grew like a normal child. Unfortunately, my mother did not survive the process and I was left motherless.

My father, on the other hand, welcomed me with open arms. As soon as I began walking, I was taught to fight. Taught to hold in my pain, to think like a cold, calculated killer. What they didn't count on was the emotions I had. I was nearly human on that note. I felt sadness and anger. Love and jealousy. Vampires were undead creatures. They had no heart, no feelings. But I did. I had a _heartbeat_! Blood ran through my veins. I felt emotions. That was one of the differences between the ones of society and me. I was the only natural born in the world. All vampires had been turned with venom from a master's fangs. And as far as I knew, it was painful as the organs inside died, the body accepting the death of a mortal for the person to become immortal.

"Mistress get ahold of you again," Nitra forced me to look over at her, my mind slowing it's thoughts for once. Nitra understood me like know other. Which wasn't surprising. She had practically watched me grow up. And she helped hide my secret.

I don't drink human blood. Not unless it was truly donated.

"She said I would not be the only pure blood soon. I believe she plans on trying to replicate…well…me," I told her. Nitra laughed at that, driving over 100 on the highway. We had meet up near the explosion, needing to explore the destruction. We needed to see if it gave any clues, and erase any to keep the humans from taking it.

"Ignore the woman. And no need to be formal. Geesh, get over that woman. She is only jealous of your heritage. For crying out loud. Your dad's a military general. A GENERAL! And your mom was practically royalty. You are a freaking princess, regardless of what Mistress says," Nitra suddenly hit the brakes, abruptly turning forcing our vehicle to drift into the next street. We were of course undeterred, compared to the others who shared the road.

"I know but it's still annoying. Why can't she get over it? I have no interest in ruling the world let alone a secret nation. And it still makes no sense to always hide. We shouldn't have to hide."

"Hey, I ain't getting into this with you. You know the council ruling, let's not go break that," her golden eyes studied me. She was right, as always, and I dropped the concept as we continued down the road.

It made no sense to me. All vampires could live normal lives. And why? Since they were once humans, their skin was use to sunlight. Therefore, when they were turned, they had a natural immunity to UV rays. Since I was born, I was not. Sunlight burned my skin. I would burst into flames almost immediately should I be exposed to sunlight.

"One day, Miry," Nitra said, earning a groan. I hated her one day sentiments. But it was some form of comfort as we turned down the right street, looking upon all the rumble before us. And of course, by the time we arrived, the scene was already blocked off.

"Sense anything from here," she whispered as we walked away from our vehicle. We could easily hide from the human's senses, but it still did not mean we should ignore safety. Cause if you were caught, you were killed.

"It's faint," I knelt to the ground, touching the grass beneath my hand. I could sense a small power, tainted with so much energy that I had to pull my hand back. Such energy was unstable to me and new. Something I would not want the council discovering. And because of my pleading eyes, Nitra did not ask. She knew.

"I don't like this place."

"Me neither. But whatever it was that tainted the land, it's gone. They must have moved on-" I paused, my head snapping up in a hurry. We had parked a ways away, seeing all the flashing lights but whoever approached was not a human. Something far more powerful. Someone colder.

"Get back. Hide!" I hissed, pushing her back under the brush nearby. I quickly climbed a tree, looking over the wreckage before us. And near us, as I had expected, stood a man. He carried a spear like weapon with a glowing orb on the end. It was meant for battle and the design was that of a warrior as well as a sorcerer. It made perfect sense. And as he approached, my heart skipped a beat….

He was gorgeous. His pale skin almost reflected the moon's light back toward it, if that was possible and his hair was solid black, slicked back to keep out of his face. I could barely breathe as I noticed his eyes. But they seemed odd. The blue was out of character almost. Like they had, at one time, been a different color. And he also wore royal garments as well, green and golden armor with a helmet that carried large horns that no man could keep balanced on his head. But he walked with ease, his body straight and regal. He was, in a sense, a god. A dark, cruel god.

I kept still as he walked past the tree, my own lungs barely accepting any air. My heart began pounding as he walked unbearably close to the trunk. I looked down, watching him as he suddenly paused, a small smile forming on his face. I felt my blood drain from my face as he slowly turned, looking up at me.

"Not many can hide their presence from me. And nearly to perfection," he voice filled my ears with awe. He was honestly impressed but I could sense the mocking tone he had. He was a mischievous person. A trickster.

"Come down. No need to hide," he waited, watching me with interest. I did as he asked, slowly climbing down. My eyes did not waver from his as my feet touched the ground. I could practically hear Nitra screaming at me, telling me the rules of the society. We could not be discovered by humans. Doing so resulted in death. But this man was not human. Not even close.

"Who are you?" I asked, keeping my tone unemotional. He chuckled, his eyes dancing with mocking as he studied me. His own eyes traveled the length of my body, forcing a shiver down my spine. I closed my eyes, feeling an emotion I never have felt in years. Something that I thought I had buried deep inside me.

Suddenly, cool fingers caressed my pale skin. My eyes fluttered open as the man stood unspeakably close to my own form. His fingers traveled down my cheek to my neck as I stared in shock. What the hell was he doing?!

"You will know my name soon enough. But tell me, who are you? I have never seen a human like you," he snickered when I quickly backed away, my own hand placed over my neck. I don't know why but my skin screamed for him. As if he was meant to touch me. But that was impossible.

"I…..I am…" I stuttered, unsure how to answer. He called me a human, which was a flat out lie. But I was conflicted. I could tell him my name and risk retribution from my people. Or I could remain silent and play with the danger that lurked beneath his kind demeanor. And as he waited, I watched the smirk falter, telling me that I was pushing his patience.

"Mirlanna," I whispered. The man stared at me, pondering whether I told him the truth.

"Mirlanna? Not quite a human name."

"What makes you think I am human?" I countered, slowly positioning myself near the bushes. He matched my steps, his head tilting in blatant confusion.

"How are you not?" he inquired.

"Simple," I paused and without warning, I ran back toward the bushes. Nitra immediately exposed herself, throwing a knife toward the man. He swept his spear to the side, blocking the blade effectively as we ran toward our vehicle. As we hoped inside, I stood up in the jeep, looking back at him as he quickly approached.

"I am not human!" I screamed as we took off. The man stopped in his pursuit, watching us disappear. I slowly sank back in my seat as we traversed the roads. I couldn't help placing my head in my hands, bending over to rest it between my knees as dread overcame my form.

What have I done?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's Note: _Hello everybody! I am sorry for the long absence. But I have been on a Loki binge and now I have started a new story starring LOKI! I love Loki like you wouldn't believe. But trust me, I am still a HUGE TRANSFORMERS fan and I am working on the old stories. Should have new chapters up soon. Just had to get this stupid bunny off my leg. _

_Also, who is totally excited for the new Transformers movie? Yes, they are making #4 if you didn't know. I am excited. I want to know how well it goes._

_Anyways, leave a review. Let me know if I did amazing or not. And yes, I created a weird society in this whole thing. No panic please. It was intentional._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Are you kidding me?! What did you just do?!" Nitra was practically screaming at me as I remained in my position on the floor. When we arrived back at our hideout, I had ran from the jeep, going straight to my room. Nitra was right behind me, defending my detached behavior. She went on about an energy that caught me off guard and made me sick. She lied for me all the time and I felt the depression kick in.

"I don't know, Nitra. He just felt….different."

"He's human."

"Oh no, not even close," my mad laugh made her pause. Nitra seemed rather concerned by my behavior. She knew what emotions I felt. Even though she was technically dead, she remembered the experiences, which has helped me many times.

"What do you mean not human?"

I ran my fingers through my hair, shaking my head at her. I didn't know. I just felt that his energy was different of normal humans. It was a curse that I contained, the ability to read peoples energy and his…..his was through the roof.

"He felt different. Like, something godly. I don't know how to explain it but you had to have noticed it. He wore a horned helmet for crying out loud!" I cried. Nitra stared at me, her golden gaze mirroring confusion.

"He was not wearing a helmet."

"What?"

"He did not wear a helmet. He wore unusual clothes, but there was no helmet," her cool voice had me rub my face, unsure of what to think. I had clearly seen a helmet, with large horns that curled back behind his skull. She remembered the golden armor. And the scepter he carried. She clearly saw it.

"Was he cloaking himself?" I asked. Nitra shrugged. She didn't know which had me ponder the question. If he was cloaking himself, then she would not have noticed his true form. Having the curse of sensing energy, I could destroy any cloak a sorcerer conjured. My mind would make sense of the distortion before being able to see the true form of anyone who would come.

As my silence stretched, I shivered, my red eyes darkening. Something was off, my head shaking. I rested it on my knees, barely registering the concern Nitra voiced as I felt the corners of my eyes darkening. I was being called, the voice whispering in my head as I watched my surroundings fall away. It felt like I was traveling through space as the darkness faded, revealing a rather rocky surface. I hissed in response, a dark figure before me.

The land was barren, rocks scattered across space. It took me some time to adjust to the sudden call, the travel through space. I had heard of this magic, one of our elders having the ability to call those through mental communication. Like pulling the soul of a person out and bringing it to you. But my shock finally registered the figure, the gold of his armor forcing my heart to freeze.

"How did you find me?" I whispered to him. The man regarded me for a moment, the smirk he wore faltering. The helmet he wore was removed, placing it gently on the ground next to him as he walked, the scepter still in his grasp.

"It was rather easy. You have not controlled your own energy quite yet," the mocking tone forced me to hiss again, stepping back the moment he tried to approach. A sinister smile graced his features as he suddenly used a burst of speed, standing before my surprised form. My voice faltered when his hand grabbed a strand of my hair, bringing it to his face.

"You failed to mention how you are not human?" his voice dropped low. I could hear the trickery in it, mixed with a sense of curiosity. I continued to stare, my mouth closed shut tightly. I tried my best not to answer as he chuckled, grabbing my chin roughly. I grimaced but did not yield to his attempt to open my mouth.

"Do not hide from me. I have lived many a lifetime to know you are different. I sensed your energy."

"And I sensed yours as I sense now. You hide in a warehouse, how becoming," my voice shocked him as he backed away, regarding me for a moment. Our discussion was silenced as I looked around. I then stared at his scepter, a dark energy, very powerful, and the one I felt at the blast site.

"What are you?" his voice remained hushed as he began to circle me. I dug deep with every ounce of my being to keep my emotions in check, trying my hardest to freeze my pounding heart. I'm sure he heard it as his circling came to face me, his eyes staring straight into mine.

"If I told you, then I would have to kill you," my answer made him growl at me, the scepter's point aimed at me.

"Then I will have to control you!" he brought the scepter toward me, trying to move faster than I could register but I still reacted, grabbing the pole and moving out of the way of the point. The end of the scepter was above my head, my body being closer than what I liked toward the man. He did the same, his hand on my hip. I stiffened when he pulled me close to his body, my mouth opening, revealing my fangs.

That's when he moved, backing away from me. I hissed again, an animalistic growl coming from deep within my body. I crouched low, my body taking on the stance of a feline, ready to pounce.

This man, who brought upon my anger, did not run as I had thought. Something about his calm eyes started to irritate me. Why did he not run? Anyone who faced me with bare fangs usually began to run like a mad man. But he did not, merely just stood there, watching me.

"Now will you answer me," his demand was met with glaring eyes, my body relaxing. He did not attack me but he did not give me comfort either. I remained uneasy as I sighed, giving a nod. The cat was out of the bag anyways.

"I am a vampire, born and raised. What are you?" I countered. The man chuckled before giving me his own.

"I am Loki. A god," Loki responded as if he was proud. I stood, straightening my body before I voiced my concern.

"Why would you hunt me down? For what purpose?"

Loki smiled, the evil unbecoming of his features. He walked away from me, his back toward me in a show of unusual trust. He returned to his helm, placing it back on his head as he looked at me, that same unusual smile on his face.

"It seems once I dominate your world, that I will have some challenges awaiting me," he said. My body's response was something I didn't know, the threat of domination hitting something in my core. I charged him, ready to fight when he suddenly brought the scepter to my form, stopping me.

"Do not make me use this against you and do not think I won't. The only reason I haven't is due to my fascination of you," he moved the scepter, his free hand snaking its way back to my cheek. "And I would hate to see such an interesting creature fall to my power."

"Bite my ass," I tried to sound defiant, but the way his cool skin felt against my own began to distract me. I didn't know if he noticed but I didn't care as I watched him back away from me, waving me off. I felt the sudden pull of my body as I raced away from the world surrounding me.

The burning in my lungs had me finally gain consciousness, my eyes flicking around. I had been returned to my body, my eyes looking up at Nitra. She had the phone in her hand and I was grateful to be returned to my body before she called anyone.

"Dear god woman. I thought you were dying."

"Please tell me you didn't call Mistress," I inquired as I stood on shaky legs. Nitra shook her head, reassuring me that she didn't. I nodded at her before taking her phone, dialing the familiar number. I had to get answers and traced the energy he had used. The downfall of communicating mentally was the mind trail left in the person. If he had mine, then I would have his.

"Miry, what is it? Is everything alright?" the voice, void of any love still held a hint of caring. I felt my heart squeeze, haven't heard the voice in some time as I paused in my response.

"Mirlanna?"

"Dad, I need you to contact Elder Argos."

"What of the Elder? You know that meetings with the elders are rarely permitted."

I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose. I needed to see the one Elder who could trace the trail left behind. Only Elder Argos could do that without being caught. If what Loki stated was true, then we needed to be able to track him.

"Dad, I was called by someone who used the same magic as the elder."

"What? Another vampire can call upon us?" dad asked. I heard the shuffling of paper in the background as I hesitated. Nitra looked ready to fall over as I gave her a half smile, too embarrassed to answer her own question.

"Not really, Dad. This man is not even of Earth."

The silence on the end was enough to make me concern. There was no sound, not even footsteps. It was then that I knew what my father would ask. If…_if_ there was a chance that anyone outside of our society knew of us and that I had confirmed it, then…well….let's say I would definitely get in trouble.

"Get here as soon as possible. Do not tell anyone else of this meeting. Bring Nitra since she is with you."

The directions ended with the phone call as I looked at Nitra. This was going to suck, quite literally.

~XXXXXXXXXX~

Boti: _So this is interesting. Magic, vampires, Asgardians, and telepathy. Sounds like a good book that I would read or a novel of rather…explicit content. Anyways, let me know what you think. I really want to know if it's good or interesting._

_BE NICE THOUGH! I AM A MEAN PERSON IF SOMEONE IS MEAN BACK!_

_LOVE YOU!_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Being still was not my forte but it was required at this moment. The meeting with the Elder was immediately arranged. I was ushered to his chambers upon my arrival, my father behind me the whole way. Nitra kept pace, unable to answer any questions he asked. But right now, there were no words.

My eyes were squeezed shut as I allowed the Elder to place his hands to my face, going through the memories, the discussions, and hopefully the trail of the one known as Loki. Whoever he was, he was powerful. And in a way, an interesting soul. He seemed damaged. But not beyond repair.

"Fascinating," Elder Argos finally spoke, carefully removing his hands. He regarded me for a moment before turning to my father.

"What is the concern, Elder?"

"No concern. The young man knew of what she was before she answered his inquiries. I could also see her hesitance with a blue scepter, the tip containing something powerful enough to make your daughter fear it. But he is not human, therefore, the laws are still intact," Argos denied the fears my father contained. Even though they have saved me many times, these sets of laws could not be broken by anyone…including myself.

"Who is this man, Elder? Is he someone we should be concerned about?" my father questioned. I was not surprised by his questioning. The lack of emotions affected me all the time, especially when I craved love and attention. But alas, I was left to wander my world alone and emotionless. This sucks ass.

"Not at the moment. Now, leave us be. I must continue searching. This person can hide his trail rather effectively, however, his ability was sharpened by outside forces," the elder did not move from facing me, waving a free hand at my visitors. They all agreed, not daring to speak out against the idea. They quickly filed out.

The silence that welcomed our forms made me feel highly uncomfortable. I felt my heart nearly burst when Argos raised his hand toward me, placing a burning mark on my cheek. I wanted to cry out but I held it in, damning the tears that fell down from my eyes. This was a familiar burn, one of forcefully entering a person's thoughts.

"You have been a rather naughty child, Miry. You are lucky the man was not human," Argos whispered to me. I nodded when he finished, going to a cabinet. He poured a drink, of which we all knew the contents, before offering it to me. I reluctantly took it, downing the liquid quickly.

"I am sorry, sir. But he…this man felt different. I don't know why," I gave him the truth. Argos always understood my actions far more than others. He was a very mischievous vampire, letting slide rules that should have led to a punishment. But instead, he used the broken laws as a way to gauge the outside world.

"I know child. I could not see him however. He cloaks himself very well within your mind," Argos took the now empty glass, a sad smile on his lips, "and it seems that he is maintaining a connection to your energy. He is very powerful. You are proving to be a rather capable match."

I did not respond. It did irritate that this man, who claims to be a god, would dare to continue to stay within the shadows of my psyche. I am not someone's toy and would never be used as such. What a foolish individual if he thought otherwise.

"What was his name?"

"Loki. He claimed to be a god."

Argos froze in his position, muttering the name I had divulged. The silence remained again as the elder turned toward me. The white of his eyes stared deep into my own before he sighed suddenly, nodding to the lonely guard.

As the guard left, I could not help but feel a sudden dreadful presence in the room. My heart wanted to burst open upon the floor as Argos looked toward the sky. This was the sign that he was calling upon someone, bringing them into the room with us. I had to blink a few times as another elder joined us. She was a relatively young looking elder, but she had lived beyond her time, suffering battles and wars those of us could never comprehend. Her eyes were a gorgeous blue and she kept her blonde hair in a tight bun.

"Argos, what is it? Why is Princess Mirlanna with you?"

"Please, Elder, I am Mirlanna. I have no urge to rule," my omission earned a chuckle from both. They treated me much like a child of theirs, more so than my own father.

"Therisa, Miry has been contacted by Loki. He claimed to be a god. Do you have any information that would warrant immediate concern?"

It was obvious that Argos knew the answer but he only wanted to confirm his theories. Therisa nodded only once, giving him the concrete evidence he needed. I remained oblivious to the secret communication as she looked toward me, worry etched into her soft features.

"I am to assume he wore a golden helmet," she waited as I nodded before continuing, "Then it is him. Loki Odinson, God of Mischief, son to the great High King Odin, ruler of the nine realms. He has been busy of late, causing chaos amongst the habitants of Earth. It seems he plans on ruling this world but it will be a harsh battle."

My voice remained nonexistent as I focused on the name. I had remembered the stories I was told as a child. Loki was a mischievous lord. Sorcery was his forte. He used illusions during battle and preferred to keep a good distance from his enemies. Throwing knives were his weapon of choice. Deadly accurate eye as well.

Father claimed that I had met King Odin as a child. Confusing as it may be, I was not surprised. Being born meant I grew like a normal child. But at a much slower pace. To put it simpler, I had the body of a 5 year old but I was 49 years old in human years. Don't ask because vampires are just weird. Don't know why or how, just is.

Anyways, back on topic.

"He must be stopped. If he is to take over Earth, then he will expose us. That cannot happen," Argos watched as Therisa approached me, placing the ghost of her hand to my forehead. She could not see memoires like Argos, but she could _feel_ the presence of those left in the mind. The emotions buried in the memories. She was not surprised by what she found, though it did puzzle her. Argos must have told her much in the silence.

"If anyone is to save us, then it is to be our princess."

"Mirlanna, please, Elder. I have no wish to rule. You know this. Look at what happened to my mother," I practically hissed in retaliation. They knew my concern. The royal family was meant to continue on the history of the vampires. My mother was always in meetings, so exhausted that she would go days without eating. It was this type of busy lifestyle that lead to her death. And with my birth came an even bigger responsibility. To bring back the ancient ways. To give birth to more purebreds.

"Of course, but you cannot run from your destiny. Miry, Loki has a fascination with you. I felt the emotional connection he has to you. If you wish to hide your energy from him, then you must learn to use your ability to track energy and displace it. This will make it difficult for him."

I couldn't help but roll my eyes at her statement. Of course it would be left to me to find Loki and ruin his day. My ability was unique and has been rather useful to the council. I hated my title more than anything and my curse only made me damn it even more. The greatest creation is what they called me. I wish it were different.

~XXXXXXXXXX~

The night of the city seemed to be a bit quiet this evening. Normally we would be surrounded, combing the streets for anyone who would dare to stand in our way. But it was different this time.

I had used the advice given to me, balancing my ability to disrupt Loki's connection to me and track him at the same time. I felt the connection almost immediately at the warehouse I had sensed before. He proved to be a handful, constantly cloaking himself in an attempt to hide. But he couldn't do it with me. No matter how hard he tried.

The cocking of a gun had me turn my head, looking upon the soldiers beside us. They were ready to act, covered in full body armor and helmets that covered their faces. Argos thought it imperative that I brought some protection with me. My father agreed, saying that he couldn't live with the idea of his daughter getting hurt. I really hated when my father tried to sound caring. He really should remained deadpanned. Makes it easier.

"You ready, ma'am," one asked. I nodded as we approached the building, settled in the middle of town. I felt the energy here and I even felt the one energy I hated, that sickening turning of my stomach returning. I wanted to turn around and run but I pressed on. I had to see if I was right. We had to stop him now or risk it all failing.

The doors were unlocked as we rushed in, all the members spreading out. I went my own path, along the flooring to the center of the building. Upon my approach, I felt my insides flare up in agony, the amount of energy soaking into my soul. I couldn't help but notice the small chamber built inside, the plastic that hung around it. I stepped toward it, moving the plastic out of the way. Inside was a blue cube, the unstable energy rushing me. It felt so wrong that I couldn't help but wonder why it wasn't somewhere else. Somewhere that could handle such a relic.

The sound of a string made me freeze, feeling a deadly point on my shoulder. An arrow no doubt, ready to send a rather close range shot into my very being. I didn't move, waiting for the person to take the shot but instead, he slowly backed away, telling me to turn around. Hm, not a smart idea.

Without warning, I blurred my image, quickly approaching the human. He was not prepared for the quickness I musters, removing the bow from his arm. He could fight with arrows, but he would have to do so with his hands. Which I doubt he could.

"Well, well, well. I wasn't expecting visitors," that voice had my shoulders rise, the unusual tone making me want to vomit. I slowly turned my head, seeing the very man I was meant to hunt down strolling into the room, a smirk on his lips. I didn't know what to say, the urge to go 'Surprise!' very strong. May not have done anything, but it could have stunned him.

"Want me to destroy her?" the archer asked him, taking a sudden step toward me. I growled in frustration, exposing my fangs just enough for a warning. I could see he was not fully here, his eyes very blue. These were not the eyes of a human. And the energy inside him. He was being manipulated.

"No, leave her be. But, I believe her men are in the building. Hunt them to your content," Loki waved the archer away. He bowed to Loki before taking off in a sprint, climbing the walls. I felt my stomach clench again, the sadness consuming me. I just brought them into a trap. A damn trap that I should have anticipated!

"Don't!" I screamed, turning around to see the archer perched on a ledge. He had another bow in his hand, having procured it from another location. I wanted to plead with him as I watched him let loose an arrow from his bow. A scream echoed through the building as I whirled around, a loud roar escaping my lips. Loki was not at all fazed as he held up a hand, stopping the archer.

"What would you have me do then? Your people are attempting to kill me. It is only fair."

"Fair? You threatened my people with your words. You threaten to annihilate them. How would you have reacted?"

The smirk faltered for a brief moment, his eyes glazing over in a memory. I must have hit something because he seemed lost for a moment before coming back sharply. My men had found us, rushing back to me. Several of them had their guns pointed up at the archer, keeping a close eye on him.

"Princess, are you alright?"

"Oh shut up!" I hissed. Loki smirked again, eyeing me like a prize as he looked at my men.

"Perhaps we can make a deal?"

"Deal? For what?"

"You for your men," the offer had me suck in a sharp breath. He wanted me in exchange my men go free. My father would not accept the very offer but I knew that Loki would have them killed in an instant. That was something I couldn't live with. Damn emotions.

"Only if you promise me, on Asgard…and your mother that you will not kill him."

I had done research on Loki. He was a trickster and I knew that if I didn't make him promise, then it could very well backfire. Loki was a man who didn't lie but he could twist words to please his own desires. And well, I hoped he was a momma's boy. Promising on his mother just felt right.

He seemed to ponder on his words, the soldiers surrounding me giving their protest. I hushed them, knowing they would obey me before Loki nodded. Bowing just a tiny bit at the waist.

"You have my word and my honor. Let them go," he waved away the soldiers. Some refused to leave until I told them too.

"We can't-"

"Either leave or I drain you dry," I threatened. They all knew I would do it too, never threatening unless I planned to accomplish it. Slowly, they nodded before quickly disappearing out of the building. I felt my heart pound against my chest as the archer joined us, giving a nod toward Loki. Loki was far too busy staring at me, that same damn smirk on his lips. I placed my hands on my temples, rubbing away the onset of a headache.

Great. Just fucking great.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The makeshift cell was not very strong and I had to arch a brow at Loki. He didn't seem at all bothered by the idea of me escaping. Even the stupid zip ties on my wrists were no match for me, yet he had the humans use them. I guess he wasn't at all concerned that I would attack him. Does he know that I drink blood?

My stomach clenched at the thought. I had not eaten in the few days since this adventure and my stomach burned in hunger. The feeling could be ignored but at some time I would snap, attacking anyone with a blood source to ease the ache. But I also had to wonder, what would Asgardian blood taste like? Probably pure masculinity.

"You okay, weirdo?" the archer, Hawkeye as I discovered, asked me. He never smiled, his face completely blank. I wish I could do that. My emotions were just annoying sometimes.

"I'm fine," I looked away from him, staring straight at the cell. Eventually, they opened the door, allowing me entrance. As soon as the door closed behind me, I broke the bonds on my wrists, noticing Loki was watching me with a rather amused expression. I was so tempted to slap it off his face.

"If you dare to think of escaping, then know that I will use my power against you," he warned. I snorted at him, finding a spot on the floor. Even if I could escape, I wouldn't get very far. My hunger was very debilitating.

The quiet was welcoming as everyone left, save a few scientists. They were watching me with upmost fascination. They would bring me food and I would laugh, the food not at all appetizing for one such as myself. They didn't know what to think at my reaction. My fangs were becoming even more prominent, the hunger worsening. But I refused to say anything. Blood drinking was delicate. I would drain someone to the point of death or I could take what was needed only to survive. The down side was the person would forever be connected to you mentally. Which is why many vampires did not feed from skin.

"You know, starving yourself won't get you anywhere," Hawkeye returned, his arms crossed over his chest. I just chuckled at him.

"I am not starving myself. I just don't eat what you think I do," I answered. He frowned, for once doing an expression. He did not respond, walking away, but I knew he was puzzled. I couldn't tell the human what I was, but I also couldn't hide it like I am. At some point someone will find out. I just hoped my people didn't.

The more the time ticked past, the more I felt the burning in my stomach. But what was worse was my throat. It kept clenching, even when I tried to swallow. I felt like I was suffocating, but I did my best to keep it in check. Just couldn't snap. Don't snap.

My cell door opened, my eyes snapping to the intruder. Loki had decided to visit, his cool eyes staring down at me. He was not mocking me this time, no smile or smirk gracing his features. He merely stared at me, concerned.

"You need to eat," he finally spoke, earning another chuckle from me. He knelt down to my form, his eyes regarding me for a brief moment.

"Do you honestly believe that some stupid plate of dead creatures is enough for me?" my red eyes burned into his, amusement dancing in the fire. Loki cracked a smile, a chuckle escaping him as he did something I did not expect. He was taking his coat off followed by his shirt, revealing an undershirt. I pressed into the wall, realizing what he was about to do.

"Don't," my whimper escaped me. He glanced back at me, keeping my gaze.

"I know what you need and I can feel the hunger in you. Did you think I would not stay in your mind? I have and I feel it. Now either take what I offer or," he glanced behind him. All the humans were pressed up against the cell, watching me with curiosity.

"You wouldn't dare," I hissed. His eyes snapped back to me, his head still turned in the direction of the scientists. Sending a human to their death was not beyond him, even as one blindly obeyed him. My heart slammed hard against my chest, realizing he would do exactly what I didn't want. I could drain them easily, hearing the rush of blood in the person's neck. Dear god!

"F-fine," I stammered. My hands moved, helping me to get to my knees. I glanced one last time at the spectators before I looked at Loki. He knew my concern and in an oddly nice gesture, dismissed his minions. Save one. Hawkeye remained.

"In case you decide to kill me," Loki merely answered. I bit back a growl. He was going to have me killed because of this. Hawkeye was a damn human! But it didn't matter. I had to gain nourishment. Even if it was for a few more days.

My hands landed on Loki's shoulders, my eyes breaking contact. I couldn't look into his face. I felt ashamed of myself, being forced to this very level of having my captor feed me. I wanted to refuse, but I also didn't want to feed on manipulated humans. At least he was donating his blood.

I moved his shirt a little off his neck, not wanting to bite through fabric as my lips hovered over his beating pulse. It was soothing, merely accepting what I was about to do. I could hear the rushing of his blood, the scent of it drawing me in. I had to blink my eyes, keeping myself from plunging deep into the animal within.

My fangs bared and sunk into his neck, the rush of liquid taking me by surprise. It was not what I was expecting, the taste of Loki's blood more than I could bare. It was not hot at all, like most, but cold. It was almost like an ice drink, soothing to my burning insides. But the masculinity was expected, the taste far more addicting than what I wanted.

The feel of his blood going down my throat made me groan, my hand running up to his hair. I tugged on his black hair, forcing his head to the side for more access. I could feel my body relax, the burning going away. My cells in my body had to have been inflating with the power that I felt. He was far stronger than I. I could taste his magic, if that made sense. He was just so…so…delicious. And sexy. And…oh god I needed more.

I wanted to whimper when I felt his cool fingers on my neck. He was coaxing me to take more, his moan reaching my ears. I had heard that our bite wasn't painful but extremely pleasurable. He was proving it with every draw of my mouth, a low moan coming from him. I knew I had to stop, but I wanted more. Yet if I killed him…

My hands wrapped around his wrist, forcing his hand into my hair. He must have known what I was thinking, because he grabbed a handful and pulled my head away. My mouth opened, releasing him. I watched his magic heal his skin as I leaned in, licking away the trails of blood that escaped the wound. It only took me two seconds to realize what I had done before I slammed my back into the wall, my eyes frantically searching his. How could I miss that fact? How could I have not realized it?

"You knew I would be connected to you," I whispered. What a fool I was!

Loki chuckled, putting his jacket back on and exiting the cell. My answer was the voice in my head, his words dancing around my skull.

_Of course. It would be to my advantage to know where you are located at all times, princess…_

I roared, charging the man. The door slammed shut as my arms shot between the bars, trying to grab him. I didn't want that damn connection. I didn't want him to be in my mind. The thoughts he could hear, the very actions I was performing, he would know. He would always know where I was, what I was doing, and who I was with. He just forced me to banish myself from my people. My friends.

"You know nothing, Loki Odinson!" I screamed. He flinched at his name, his eyes turning to ice, "You just guaranteed my death! You have forced me into banishment! You asshole!"

Loki did not answer me. Yet, he showed concern. Why was he staring at me like he was sorry? He knew nothing. He did not understand my feelings, my hatred at what he just caused. He would never understand the rules that were enforced. We killed to protect our people. And Loki just used me against them. They would have me killed. And I didn't want to die. I wanted to live.

My arms ceased their workings, my hands gripping the bars. My eyes burned with tears, fear gripping me. Why did he just do this? They would know I lied. They had abilities that I feared. Did he not know that?

_Then stay. You will be safe with me._

_ Fuck you!_

I ended the telepathic communication, turning my back to him. I felt a hand in my hair, knowing it was Loki. He was fascinated with my hair, the thought he had going through my mind. He was much stronger than me with his thoughts, so even if I ended the communication, it would never stop.

"If you wish," he chuckled. I stepped away from the bars, keeping my back to him. I just wished someone would arrive to save me, even if it meant that I would die. I needed to be away from him. But what scared me was the feeling in my heart as I watched him walk away from the corners of my eyes.

I….I … _needed_ him.

~XXXXXXXXXX~

"Miry?! Miry wake up!" a harsh whisper made my eyes snap open, looking over at my visitor. I had to blink my eyes, seeing someone I did not expect. Nitra was hidden in a cloak, her eyes glowing in the low light.

"Nitra? How did you find me?" I whispered. She lifted me to my feet and dragged me out of the cell, rushing through the warehouse. It was oddly empty, not even a scientist was present.

"Come on, Argos is waiting," she whispered, pulling me out. I stopped, yanking my hand out of hers. Argos, the elder who could see memories, was here. I couldn't go with her. He would see what I had done. He would know exactly what was within my mind. Because I wanted to follow my honor and not attack a human who wasn't here.

"I can't," I choked on tears. Nitra was watching me. A limo pulled up at that moment, Argos stepping out. He was watching me with concern as I apologized to him. My body revolted as I realized what I had to do. They would hunt me down but I couldn't blindly walk to my death. I just couldn't.

"Miry?"

"I'm sorry, Nitra. I'm sorry, Argos. He…he forced me to feed. In front of a human," I watched as Nitra gasped. Argos was immediately beside me, his hand on my face. That painful burning was in my mind until a sudden cold overcame me and Argos was thrown back. I knew it was Loki. He knew…

"I have to go. For your protection," I yelled at Argos. He was at his feet, his eyes searching me. I could see the shame in his eyes. He would have to put a bounty on my head. His princess would have to be killed. Their hope would have to die.

"I'm going with you," Nitra raised her hand, stopping my denial. "You need me, Mirlanna. I do not care what you have to say."

She looked at Argos as he got to his feet.

"We are fugitives together, you do understand this?"

"I am aware Nitra. You only have a few days. She was forced, so perhaps the council will show pity. Banishment will be an appropriate choice," Argos looked at me again, "since she is connected to him. He is a threat to us. And now, so is she."

We both nodded, my eyes glittering with tears. My emotions got the better of me as I turned. I began to run as fast as I could, Nitra close behind. I felt my heart squeeze, his thoughts in my mind. He was telling me to stay…telling me to stop. I couldn't. He would kill my family, my people.

"Stop!" I screamed as we ended up in an alleyway. Nitra placed her hands on my shoulders as I gripped my head. He wouldn't stop. He was practically begging me to stay, telling me that I would be safe. He was treating me like a damn pet.

It didn't matter. I could hide my energy from him. And with that in mind, and my best friend in tow, I disappeared into the dark of the night. Never to be found again…or so I hoped.

~XXXXXXXXXX~

Boti: _Awww, poor girly. She is realizing she likes Loki more than she should. Hahaha! Anyways, we will be getting to some interesting parts here soon. _

_ Also, check out Call of the Tiger's Loki/OC story Midgard. Show some love! P.S. I am so loving it, CT. Keep going!_


	5. Chapter 5

Boti: _Decided to do this, like, after any Thor movie to save me a headache should they add it in. So it's after Thor 2 and all that!_

_Also, I would totally love it if you guys check out Midgard by Call of the Tiger. It's really awesome and I want her to have new reviewers._

_Which I have noticed, Loki's crossover stuff doesn't get much love. Poor Loki._

_~XXXXXXXXXX~_

Chapter Five

_Several years later…_

The battle at Stark Tower ended, the invasion Loki had tried to cause failing miserably. I did not watch it though, hiding in an abandoned building during most of it. I had to find ways to stay out of the sunlight, my body itching with the burn of the low light. At times, during the whole battle, I would hear his thoughts. He was afraid, that much I knew. He made a deal with someone in order to gain a crown. But it came at a great cost. A cost he feared he couldn't complete.

Even then, it didn't end. Sometimes he would reach for me, to see if I was alright. But I would push him away, not wanting to hear his thoughts. And as the years passed, I got stronger. I learned to block his thoughts. He had been taken to his home world, the distance helping me to block his mind. With that, it got easier to live normally. He wouldn't come to me. So I did not care what happened to him.

The only good thing that happened out of our encounter was the council's decision. Because I was forced to feed from him in front of a human, they did not consider it a punishable offense. I had no choice in their eyes. And with the reality that the human was being manipulated, that had helped me. But I was banished. I could never return to my people until Loki Odinson was dead.

And I still felt his call to me, even now. A story of trying to take the throne again only to be outsmarted by his brother and father once again. But I also felt pain. His mother was gone. I could hear his screams in agony when he received the news, destroying my mental block. I wanted to help him during that, even sending him words of apology. I understood his pain just a little.

"Hey," Nitra broke my thoughts. I looked up at her, my mind clearing from my depression. I was leaning against the wall of another abandoned building, hiding from the sunlight outside. I could barely sleep anymore. Nitra was my only solace in this thing of turmoil.

"Hey," I whispered as she joined me. This would be our days, just rotting away in exile. Even then, she would return to a hideaway, gaining any info that I needed to know.

"So, Mistress has been busy. Trying to gain your head and usurp the council."

"And that surprises you," I added. Nitra shook her head, knowing that it really didn't. My heart clenched in agony. I wanted to go home so bad. To see my father. Some people liked me at least.

"The sun is setting," Nitra pointed toward an exposed window, gaining my attention. Soon I could move freely in the building. We had kept it relatively empty, scaring away any squatters. They would speak of demons and shadows to others, earning the title of haunted building. Nitra had killed a homeless individual one time, draining the drunkard dry to even push the fact. I had reprimanded her but she just shrugged, saying it needed to be done for my protection. Whatever.

As night fell upon the city, I stood, going straight to the window. My energy was very low, my body almost sickly. I didn't feed much anymore and the only ones I did feed from, out of a container of course, were homeless drug addicts. They didn't deserve to live, the stench of murder and theft covering their forms. So I just sunk back into my mind, taking what I wanted. It was poisoned blood though, unable to properly sustain me.

A prickling spread across my skin, causing me to turn. Nitra reacted in the same response, immediately blocking me from the intruder. To our surprise, it was a guard from the council. However, he was covered in blood, his arms littered in bites from others.

"You're…Argos' guard. What happened?" I called, rushing the man. Nitra grabbed my arms, afraid that this was a trap. If Mistress knew where I was…

"She…she attacked the council. She killed them all. I had to find you. You have to…you have to flee. She is going to kill you," he coughed, collapsing to his knees. I brushed Nitra off me and rushed him, checking over his form. He was very low on blood, his body about to go into shock. I looked at Nitra, who nodded and disappeared. She would bring him blood as I listened to his ramblings.

"She plans on taking over the planet. She is going to expose us to the humans. We tried to stop her, but we were too late. Argos is safe but he sent me to you. He wants you to find…to find…help," the guard fell face forward, my arms surrounding him to keep him from landing in the dirt. I rolled him over, watching as his breathing began to slowly stop. Nitra returned in time, slicing her wrist open and pressing it to his lips. As he fed, his body began to heal quickly, Nitra slowly turning pale.

It took time for the guard to rest. His head rested in my lap the whole time as I explained to her what I heard. I didn't know who he meant, but I had a pretty good idea. Mistress. She was the only one who would dare to execute such a plan. And oddly succeed. She killed the entire council. And without me there…she would take over easily.

"What should we do?" Nitra asked. I turned over in my mind the different options. If I did nothing, then I would end up dead. I could return, but she would probably kill me. With the council dead, that meant she gained an army while I was away. She gained power enough to do as she pleased. But there was only one type of people who were much stronger than her…much stronger than I.

"Asgard," I answered. Nitra's eyes widened at me, my pale red eyes focusing on her. It was the only option. Asgard would be powerful enough to stop Mistress. She would not hesitate to try and take over the universe. And that made me worry. If she gained such an army so quickly, then she had to have outside help.

"Are you sure? That would mean seeing him," she raised a brow. I sighed, running my hands through my hair. Of course it would. I would have no choice but to see the Prince of Asgard. But I highly doubt he was free to roam the lands. He was in jail…wasn't he?

"It doesn't matter. We need to get help. I fear this is more complicated than they know. Nitra," I looked at her, my eyes showing how exhausted I was, "see if you can find a way to Asgard. I do not know how to travel through space like Thor does."

"Of course," Nitra nodded, disappearing. She would find a way. Nitra was very resourceful. I just hoped she would find a way in time before the humans were made slaves. And that, that would be very bad.

~XXXXXXXXXX~

I was leaning against a tree, my arms crossed in front of me in the night. Nitra had somehow managed to locate the God of Thunder. She said he was in love with a mortal woman named Jane. I found it amusing that he would love someone who wouldn't live long enough to be with him. But he could find joy, I mused. Just enough to last him.

"Princess?"

"It's Mirlanna or Miry, David. Do not ever call me princess," I told the guard. Argos' guard, David, opted to stay with us through the mission. He wanted to make sure that the societies only hope survived to end Mistress' plan of world domination. Just another reason why I hated being a Princess.

"Of course," David bowed slightly at me, earning an eye roll. I really hated all the formalities.

"Miry," Nitra finally returned from speaking with Thor, her face uncertain of what she was going to say. I waited patiently for her to speak. I had a feeling that we needed to break a few laws to make this work.

"He wants to speak with you and know what we are and why we know of him."

I knew it. Without hesitating, I left the tree, walking directly to the home's backyard. I could see the strong figure, known as Thor, drawing into the ground, his girlfriend, Jane, standing with him. Jane was the first to spot me, her eyes widening no doubt at my appearance. Nitra was always able to blend in with her blonde hair. Mine was much harder to hide.

Thor finished his work on the ground, looking upon me in that moment. He regarded my form before he spoke, surprising me with the gentleness. He usually was a loud speaker, booming out his sentences. He must have learned control over the years.

"You must be Princess Mirlanna," he did not question me. I looked at Nitra, who ended up rubbing her neck.

"Miry, if you don't mind. I do not have a desire to rule, even though now it seems I have no choice. My people need me to protect them as well as the humans."

"We have heard. But your guard refuses to answer our questions as to what you are and why," Jane spoke up, grabbing Thor's massive arm. I nodded toward her, moving my eyes toward the light of the moon. I sighed before giving the explanation that I am sure Thor had heard as a child.

"We are vampires, Ms. Foster," her surprise at knowing her name was obvious as I continued, "and we have been in the shadows for as long as I remember. My people found it imperative to hide amongst the humans to avoid being lead to extinction. We guard them in a way and even influence governments to benefit humans. But there have been times we were just as deadly. It's a delicate balance."

Thor nodded.

"Father had told me of another race on Midgard. He has met with your people once before, during the day."

"Wait, what?" Jane questioned. I heard a squeal come from the house, another woman joining our group in that instance. An older man did so too, forcing my two charges to take defensive stances around me. It was only when my hands landed on their shoulders did they let up.

"No way! You are a real vampire? Are you serious?" the young woman practically screamed into my face. The older gentleman regarded me for a moment before huffing.

"Darcy, don't get to excited. It's probably some chick pretending to be a vampire."

"Really? That's what you said about Asgard and Thor," Darcy defended. I had to blink a few times before approaching the man. His eyes darted toward me as I placed my hands on his arms, lifting him off the ground. He reacted by grabbing my arms, forcing me to give a toothy smile. And reveal my long fangs.

"Holy shit! You are a vampire!" he exclaimed. I placed him back on his feet as his poked my teeth, Darcy coming to look. I heard Nitra growl at me, her frustration at my actions.

"Hush, Nitra. They know of the Avengers. They can keep our secrets," I added. She nodded at me, stiffening as Darcy grabbed my chin.

"Those are awesome!" she squealed again. "No way. So are the myths true? Does garlic bother you? Walking over running water? Holy water?"

"They are just myths child," Nitra butt in, forcing the young girl to back off. "We can handle garlic, yes we drink blood but not to kill unless necessary, I am a Christian and attend church regularly, and sunlight does not burn us. Well, most of us."

Thor nodded at her statements along with everyone else as they looked toward me. I sighed, explaining to Thor our predicament and concern. He paled as his arms encircled Jane. The other two were concerned as well, slowly inching toward Thor as well within the intricate circle.

"So you see why I am here. We need to ask your father for help. Your people are the only ones capable of handling this," I finished. Suddenly, I heard gunshots hit the house, a holler for everyone to get out reaching my ears. Thor reacted by holding his hand out, a hammer flying through the wall of the building. We all huddled into the circle, David and Nitra standing before me.

"Mistress' men found us. We must flee."

"Thor, we must seek out your father. Please," I pleaded. He clenched his jaw, realizing what he must do as he looked toward the sky. He called out for a man, Heimdell, as Nitra reacted.

"Wait! What time of day is it in Asgard?!" she panicked. But she never got her answer as a sudden light enveloped us, forcing us to go skyward. My skin pricked in agony, the sizzling sensation overcoming my skin. I tried my best not to scream as we came tumbling from a portal, my body landing on the ground roughly. I could smell smoke rising from my form as I screamed, rolling onto my back. It was daylight in Asgard. The sun!

"Get me a cloak or cover! Quickly!" Nitra's voice sounded far as I writhed on the ground. It felt as though my skin was melting away as the pain became unbearable. My hands clenched in front of me as a covering enveloped me, Nitra demanding to know where the darkest area would be. Thor had answered, telling us of a place as I felt someone pick me up. I was carried for a distance, though I did not know how far. It was only when I felt the coolness of darkness that I threw myself out of someone's arms, ripping the covering off me. I felt the blood trickle off my body as I choked, barely noticing the pool on the floor. The sound of someone vomiting on the floor told me it was bad.

"Dear god, Thor. We need healers."

"Send for them, quickly!" Thor boomed. I coughed again, my form landing flat on the ground.

"Sh-shit," I whispered, realizing that I wasn't healing fast enough. I needed blood. I needed nourishment.

It was in that moment that I heard a calling. A loud voice entered my mind, asking for my condition. I even smelled a scent that was familiar and soothing. Like a cool crisp winter morning after the fall of fresh snow. I dragged myself forward just enough to hear a gasp and an object falling to the floor with a thud.

"Open the cell now!" a familiar voice screamed, a loud pounding reverberating through my form. I didn't know what was happening but I recognized it. My body began to move on its own, crawling along the floor. Nitra was begging the guards to let out the person as I reached some steps. David was in the background, the sounds of fighting and hissing reaching my ears. I saw a golden wall before me, made of energy.

"Open it now or she will die!" the voice, much closer called again. I knew they would not do it, even when I saw a shirt land within my vision. With the last of my strength, I placed a hand on the barrier. My hunger was controlling me, my need telling me to get in there. As soon as I did, the energy dissipated as I fell limply on the floor. My body was screaming in agony, parts of bone exposed to the air. The pain was so intense, I feared that I was about to die.

"Mirlanna! Miry, look at me!" the panic…I recognized that voice. But I couldn't pinpoint from where or from who.

My breathing labored worse as I opened my mouth, trying to form words. I was so weak, my body not responding how I wanted. I needed to feed. I heard the rush of this person's blood and I needed it. I _wanted _it, my mouth watering with the idea. But I couldn't lift my head, my strength gone.

My body was moved by force, somehow ending up on my knees before the individual. I couldn't open my eyes, just limply following the movements of the man speaking to me. I was so close to death I vaguely remember feeling a hand in my hair, only to have the person pull on it hard. I roared in agony as my face was pulled toward a neck, my exposed fangs digging into flesh…

The rush of blood in my mouth was enough to kick in my frenzy. It was ice cold, the taste so welcoming to my burning flesh that I hungrily drank as much as I could. I even felt my strength return as my arms moved. I held him close, feeding greedily from his form. I knew I needed to only take enough to heal but I was just so hungry, so weak….

A moan made me come to my senses as a name reached my ears, a shocked individual causing me to react. I jumped back as the last of my wounds healed, my legs failing to keep up with my quickness. I landed on my rear at the bottom of the steps, the man's hands whom I fed from healing his open wound. I saw his life's blood trickling down his pale chiseled chest, my tongue running along my lips. I panicked only after what I had done, my face flaring up.

"Hello, Miry," the smirk on his face brought back memories as my eyes widened in shock.

"Loki, you know her?" came a question. But there was no denying who he was. The God of Mischief, Loki Odinson, was standing before me shirtless, a streak of blood running down his chest. I couldn't deny it. He had saved my life. And I had fed from him.

Again.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"Are you not going to finish what you started?" Loki smirked toward me, waving at the blood on his body. I turned my head away. The idea was so tempting but I couldn't do as he asked. I wanted to, I wouldn't lie, but I couldn't. It would look far too provocative.

It did not take long for someone to grab my arm, helping me to my feet. Nitra was looking over my body, even lifting my shirt to expect the skin of my abdomen. Loki did not move from his position, his eyes giving a hungry look at my exposed skin. I wanted to turn invisible as I tried to regain my composure, only to wobble on my feet. I leaned against Nitra, my friend able to handle my weight as a wave of dizziness overcame me.

_You still need more._

My eyes flicked up toward the motionless Loki. He was watching me, his smirk now gone and replaced with concern.

_Why do you care so much?_

_ I don't know._

At least he was being honest with me as I allowed Nitra to lead me to the steps. Loki tried to approach me, only to have her growl at him. Loki just laughed at her, standing at the edge of his cell. He must have been locked up for his crimes, serving a punishment.

"Stay away from her," Nitra threatened. Loki again chuckled, leaving the blood on his body. I could smell it, the scent oh so tantalizing.

"She needs more. And I am more than willing to comply. I know about her promise to take blood only when truly donated and I do not mind assisting her," Loki's smirk faltered after a moment as a rush of people surround us, my eyes darting up to meet the eyes of another individual. His hair was white with a matching beard and an eye patch covered one eye. I was attended by women in hoods, many whispering over what Loki refused to hide. I brushed them off, allowing Nitra to help me to my feet. She held my elbow as she bowed to him, my head nodding.

"King Odin," my voice was still weak, but I held onto the regal tone I had called upon. He looked over me for a moment before looking back at Loki. I failed to hide my blush, not meeting his gaze.

_He knows, Miry. And he knows that I am connected to you. I made sure to explain that to him when I returned._

_ Are you trying to torment me?_

_ Of course not, love._

His teasing tone was making it hard to not growl.

"Princess Mirlanna of the Vampires. I was not prepared for your arrival. I am sorry that you had to suffer such agony to come for our aid," Odin nodded toward a guard, the energy field I had broken effectively locking Loki back in. He chuckled again going back to his book. Did the man have no shame?

"Forgive me, my lord, for my sudden appearance. But I am here seeking assistance," my legs began to shake as he nodded, listening to what I had to explain. His shock at my explanation as to my arrival did not go unnoticed, nor did Loki's as he made known his disdain for the attack upon me. He said it out loud too, everyone staring at him in surprise.

"Princess, I will do what I can. I promise that this Mistress' actions will be brought to justice against all," Odin nodded. He looked me over, seeing my weakness before addressing his guard to leave them. Darcy and the older man asked to be dismissed, wanting to explore the world. They were granted permission as Thor and Jane remained behind.

"Miry?"

"Go, girl. I will be alright. You too David. Perhaps you can learn new ways to battle," I dismissed my guards. They nodded, doing as I asked. Nitra knew I just wanted to be away from them, feeling far to babied by them.

"You have grown much these past years, Miry. I remembered when you were but a young child, a miracle to your people," Odin finally spoke when we were alone. Loki and Thor glanced at each other as I nodded.

"You must forgive me, your highness. I don't remember ever meeting you," I answered honestly. He chuckled, nodding toward his guard, "She has permission to see Loki whenever she wishes."

The guard did not question as Odin bid his exit, saying something about preparing his people for recon. Vampires were noted for their ability to blend in, so he definitely had his work cut out for him.

As silence took over us, I sat back on the steps, my back to Loki. My body still stung from the new skin, my exhaustion noticeable.

"Um, Miry, right?" Jane's voice made me look over at her as she asked the obvious question. "You…burn?"

"Ah yes," I sighed, knowing I couldn't keep it from her. "It was as Nitra said. In fact, I am the only one who burns when touched by sunlight."

"But…how?"

"My heritage," I answered her question. "Unlike Nitra and David who were turned by a Master's venom, I was born. If you are turned, then you have a natural immunity to sunlight. Because I was born, I do not. So…I burn."

"Born?"

"Shall I just tell you everything?" I countered. Jane laughed at me, making me smile. She nodded as I told her my story, explaining to her what hell I suffered and giving the back story to my people.

"Vampires have been on Earth as long as humans have been here. But there were others like myself, known as the Ancients. They were only allergic to the sun and had abilities that many did not possess. But they fought all the time, warring over who deserved to rule the underworld. In the end, the Ancients destroyed themselves, leaving behind only those who were turned.

It was believed that the ancient ways would never return, nor the abilities that could be so crucial to our survival. My mother, Queen Tarrea, was the last known descendent of the Ancients. However, she was labeled barren, unable to have children.

As my mother tried her best to create a world of balance between the different clans of our people, she discovered shortly afterwards that she was pregnant. The excitement that my people had at the news was enough to bring hope to everyone. But it ended when my mother died in childbirth. She had starved herself so much during the pregnancy that she died from blood loss.

I am now the only hope to our people. They count on me to bring back the Ancient ways and birth more who are like me," I finished. Jane was listening to every word, even Thor had been engaged with my story.

"I had heard of these Ancients. They were blood thirsty creatures."

"In a way, yes," I confirmed. "We are more prone to thirst than others and…and…"

"And more apt to only feed from one particular person," Loki chimed in. I growled, turning in my seat. He finished my sentence, the one I didn't want to say. It was true. The Ancients, or pure borns like myself, were more apt to choose a Dator, meaning donor in Latin. Every pure vampire had a Dator. Sometimes Dator's were also referred to as Sodales, or soulmates.

"From one?" Jane continued the questions.

"Yes. If the blood of an individual is addicting, then pure breeds will choose a Dator. Dator's will forever be their only source of sustanence, even if they choose to feed from someone else. It will never be enough."

"Do you have a choice in your Dator?"

I flinched.

"Not really," I didn't look back at Loki, not wanting to confirm any looks he was giving me.

"What do you mean?"

"It just happens, Ms. Foster. I don't have a choice in who is meant to be my donor. Only that I will know when I drink from him. Usually that also means he….he…is…." I paused. My heart lept to my throat as I turned at that moment, staring straight at Loki. He was watching me then, his jaw clenching as the words finished in my mind. It made sense. I was raised being told I would connect with people if I didn't kill them after drinking. I would know where _they_ were. But it was never mentioned that they would know where I was. Loki just happened to guess at that and I never caught on. But it meant only one thing….one frightening thing…

"Dear god. _You're _my Dator," I choked out. Thor reacted by looking at Loki, the God of Mischief regarding me with cool eyes.

"So it seems," was all he answered, closing his book.

_I'm so sorry._

_ I am not sorry, love. I just wish Thor didn't know it._

I didn't understand until Thor boasted out in excitement.

"Brother, finally. Perhaps this is the change you need. Perhaps I will have my brother with us again!" he yelled, proving to me that he had a loud voice. I didn't know how to react as Thor approached me, giving me a bone crushing hug. A loud snap was heard as I bit back a scream. But Loki reacted, pounding on his cage.

"You are hurting her, you oaf," Loki snapped at his brother. Thor immediately placed me down, apologizing for causing me pain. Jane did not respond like Thor, grabbing his arm. It was then that I felt the mistrust as she asked to be lead away, Thor complying without argument. Loki sighed when they were out of earshot, making me turn.

"I'm sorry," I looked him in the eyes, watching as he motioned for me to join him. I did so, not even waiting for the guard to dispel the barrier. I was able to open a space enough for my form to enter, earning a surprised stare. I smiled at the guard as he then turned and faced away from us in order to avoid my gaze. I guess I was far to frightening to look upon.

Loki sat upon a couch, watching me as I looked around the room. His cell was oddly filled with luxurious furniture. Probably a final wish from his mother to have her son live a comfortable imprisonment until he learned his lesson.

"Yes, it was," Loki confirmed. I felt my brows furrow, my hand going to my mouth. I didn't want to hurt him and I couldn't help but feel worried that my thoughts were to much for him. Loki chuckled at me as he motioned for me to sit next to him. I nodded, doing exactly as he wished. I clasped my hands in front of me, trying my best to not feel uncomfortable. And he was right, I did need more blood. My body was still weak from all the events over the years.

"So," my voice had Loki look at me, his eyes sparkling in the light. They looked green in the light but I could see that they were actually blue, a natural blue that changed with the lighting.

"You don't need to ask," he turned, his arms immediately going around my form. I gasped, placing my hands against his chest. His skin felt cool and soft, a tempting combination. Even when he was pushing me to lay upon the seat, my head resting against the arm. Oh god, was he seducing me?

"I can't. I already took too much. You need to replenish your supply," I cringed inwardly. That sounded so wrong to me. Supply? Really?

My thoughts scattered as his lips found my neck, nipping at it. I felt my throat clench, the act causing heat to pool in my gut. He was indeed trying to seduce me but I was unsure of how to even begin. He was my Dator, that was true, but that didn't mean he was anything…anything….lord I can't think.

"You know you feel it. Don't deny," his words tickled my ear as I growled, my hands fitting around his neck. This was beginning to get complicated. And as much as I wanted to deny him, he was right. I felt it and needed more. So as my teeth sunk into his neck again, I had to ponder on how our relationship would work. If it worked at all.


	7. Chapter 7

WARNING: Has gone to M rating for safety. Character death and decapitation. You have been forewarned.

~XXXXXXXXXX~

Chapter 7

It was hard for me to sit still as the news of plans were brought to me. The army Mistress had successfully gathered was spreading throughout the world, taking whatever they believed to be of use for their cause. Nitra promised that this would be over soon but I felt my body itch with the need to roam freely. Night was much shorter here on Asgard than Earth, so to avoid another burning issue, I remained here in the dungeons with Loki, my Dator.

My fangs lengthened at his name, my throat clenching in anticipation. This was proving to be difficult. I did not know very much about the ancient heritage or the rituals, but I needed someone soon. Nitra was against what I discovered but she couldn't dispute it. He was my donor, my soulmate, and nothing could change that. But this was beginning to get ridiculous. I didn't understand this, but I needed his blood constantly. I always wanted to drink from him. Even his _name_ caused an insatiable thirst to grip me. But I had to get a grip. I needed to focus on my people, not my own personal want.

"Miry?"

His voice held such mischievousness that I had to keep myself from rolling my eyes. Loki was such a prankster, twisting words to fulfill his cruel sense of humor. But in the end, he was a genius. He held the title of Prince so well that Thor should honestly be envious. And yet, picturing Loki as a King seemed beyond far fetched. He seemed to be more of an advisor.

A snort made me look over at the chair he rested in, his eyes locked on my form. He read my thoughts and I could tell they bothered him.

"Stay out then," I told him, holding another book in my hand. I couldn't read the language, the words beyond foreign to me, but I marveled at the leather bound cover. It felt so nice on my fingers, soft and smooth. I couldn't bring myself to stop. It just felt…amazing. If it made sense.

My skin pricked with uncertainty as I moved, immediately going to the other chair in the room. I needed to get out, but I couldn't leave Loki's side. With my unending thirst, I was afraid that I would attack another Asgardian. And I couldn't risk them believing I worked for Mistress. We could never win that war…ever.

I heard a sigh that made me look up, my arms immediately going to hug my form. I saw Loki move then, standing to his full height. For some reason, he had been given his full regalia. His armor, clothing, jackets. Each piece returned.

_You know father. He wouldn't want the great Princess Mirlanna attached to a fallen Prince of Asgard in rags or pheasant clothing…_

_ Do not be so cruel or sure your father would dare assume such ideas. He may need you to defend your home…_

_ This is not my home…_

_ Blood does not create a home, Loki. Love and acceptance make a home. But never blood…_

Those words did not calm him as the fallen Prince suddenly approached me, a finger pointing into my face. I watched as his eyes shone with fire, my heart pounding in my chest. The fury he openly wore was nothing compared to what else I saw. The pain and the fear he still held onto.

"You know nothing of what I am or what I suffer. You know nothing of the things these people fear. So do not feign care or knowledge to my own fate," he told me, turning away from me. I snorted in response, standing to my own feet. My arms did not move, my nails digging into my skin. I didn't flinch at the pain, nor when a few of my nails dug directly into my flesh, effectively drawing blood.

"I know more than you care to admit. I know your thoughts, your fury. And you know mine. You sense my own pain, my own agony at the hell I go through. I am the fate of my people. I am meant to be a brood mare to bring back the ancient days. My father doesn't truly love me. I am merely his legacy. His finest creation," I watched as his shoulders jerked, the words hitting him. I kept my thoughts calm, my emotions in check. Something I learned over the years.

"He will forever take credit for bringing a pureblood back into the world. His seed created another purebred. So do not tell me I don't understand. I know far more than you know yourself. Besides, at least you had a mother. Grew up with her. I did not know mine. In fact, I killed mine. So don't pretend your pain is worse than mine."

Silence welcomed us after my words, the world emptying of all thought as Loki turned on me. His hands were suddenly on my face, his eyes staring deep into my own. I could feel his mind in mine, the Asgardian searching my memories. His magic must have allowed him to freely take my memories and with our connection, it had to have helped. But the shock at his ability to do so frightened me as my eyes remained glued on his.

He searched all the ones that remained on my younger years. He saw my father, the elders, the rituals, and meetings. He saw the plans that were spoken for me, the hope that I would become what they needed. The plans for every possible male who could help create another child and the ideas of giving me multiple partners. Every detail laid out.

My lungs began to burn when he finally released me, looking away. I gasped for air, my body shaking. My arms stung, causing my attention to focus on them. My own blood began to slowly trickle down them, dripping to the floor. My nails had dug deeply into my flesh. I did not know I was causing that much damage to my form.

"I am sorry for my ignorance. I assumed I was alone in my own agony. I did not see yours," Loki didn't look at me as I gently removed my nails, hissing as my skin healed itself. My skin was still barely new, so it was stressful to heal over and over again.

"It is easy to feel alone in our struggles, Prince. I use to think that and even now, I am the only one. No one understands my situation, but we share the same agony," I took a deep breath. I needed to get away and with our sudden "heart to heart" it was definitely time. So with a slight bow toward Loki, I walked away. He called for me, using the connection we shared, but I pushed him away, making it clear that I wanted to be alone. It was dark out now and I was going to use that to my advantage.

~XXXXXXXXXX~

The sound of the waves on the shore seemed to relax my fried nerves as the moon of Asgard lit the darkness around me. I had found my way to the water, wanting the cooling comfort of the oceans. The waves would lap at my feet, surrounding them with a gentleness. It almost seemed like a touch from someone who loved you. And yet, I didn't even know what that was truly.

My mind filled with my previous words, bringing to light was I had unwittedly called out. My father, who could feel nothing, may never had truly felt like my father. He was my creator and he knew as much. But that was it. No love for a daughter. Just a saving tool to gain status amongst the ranks of those who were labeled great. And now, as the pieces clicked in my mind, I knew it to be true.

I felt something roll down my cheek, the wet feeling of a liquid causing my eyes to look up toward the skies. But no cloud greeted my vision, nor rain of any sort. That was when I realized that I, the one who swore to never do so again, was crying. I was letting my emotions get the best of me and the most prominent was sadness. Sadness at realizing my father did not love me and was merely using me. That I did not know what real love felt like or where to even begin. And that maybe…just maybe…I was meant to be alone all my life with men that were just chosen for me to screw, nothing more.

I choked, my tears rolling faster as my thoughts began to flood every rational thing in my body. Every reality was crippling as I fell to my knees, my hands landing in the cool sand. I wanted to scream but I couldn't. I didn't want others to know that I was hurting or in need of comfort. And it wasn't because of my pride, but they would never understand. Relationships among vampires didn't exist. They got their joy out of blood. But why am I so different? Why can't I ever just feel nothing?

I do not know how long I remained like this, on the ground, but it had to have been awhile because I heard the urgent calls of my guardians. The warning of a soon to be sunrise giving rise to the panic at finding me. But I did not answer. I remained as I was, waiting until they past until I was able to get to my feet, sucking in the fresh air in hopes to calm my tears. It was a futile attempt of course, as I made my way back the darkness of the dungeons, keeping my dark red eyes downcast from those around me. But I heard no noise, not even a whistle, as some had habit of doing.

A scream forced my eyes to look toward the entrance, seeing a body come flying down the stairs of the dungeon. That was when I looked around, seeing all the prisoners were on the ground, a type of mist floating through the cells. My heart slammed against my chest as I rushed to Loki's cell, seeing the barrier still holding him in. You would think someone would release the Prince of Asgard, but they did not. So using all my strength, I completely dismantled the barrier, hearing a loud crack that told me it was officially broken. But my attention landed on the figure on the floor, my heart continuing its frantic pace.

"Loki?!" I rushed to him, my hands landing on his shoulders. He was face down in the ground and I couldn't help as more tears rolled down my face, my fear that he was no longer amongst the living taking rise. But as I rolled over the figure, my hands flew to my mouth as I gasped. The man was not Loki but his guard. He was unconscious, a small patch of blood matting his hair. But it still made me wonder, where was Loki?

I quickly turned, rushing down the steps with a sudden determination to find Loki. If he wasn't in his cell, then perhaps he escaped. But this was unlike him. He failed to be free…twice. Why risk it a third time? But my mind could not find a reasonable answer. He must of went to find me. Maybe he was concerned.

"Princess," a sing song voice forced me to pause at the bottom of the steps, my hand freezing on the wall. I recognized that voice. One that belonged to an Elder….

My hand went to my throat as my body flew across the floor, fingers wrapping around a wrist and nails digging into flesh. I felt an arm go across my chest as I gasped, the eyes of one whom I would have never expected to see locking with mine. I could barely breath.

"Therisa?"

"I've been looking for you," her voice sounded wrong, almost possessed as she tightened her grip on my throat. I hid the pain as best as I could, but she continued to squeeze, just enough to make me think I was dead, before releasing.

"What do you want?"

"We only want you, love. Dead or alive, it doesn't matter," she sang. A hand gathered the front of my shirt, pulling me away from the wall before slamming me back again. I felt the sharp pain traveling up my spine, earning a whimper. She was torturing me, trying to incapacitate me so it would be easier. But she was stuck because my nails had dug into her wrist. If she tried to pull me away, I could easily rip the connective tissue, making that hand useless. And she knew it.

"How did you end up on Asgard?"

"Oh it was easy. Just find an unstable portal and jump through like the Dark Elves. Duh!" the childish tone was beginning to make me wonder if she was really in right in the head.

"Therisa, please, you cannot do this. Why do you want Mistress to rule? What is going on?"

Her eyes began to soften, the uncertainty in them giving me the chance to breath and release her. I could see the struggle as her arms fell, watching her suddenly shake her head. Mistress was brainwashing her people. It was obvious now.

"You must run, Miry. Quickly! I cannot hold her off for long," the voice of the true Therisa echoed through, her hands landing on the side of her head. I wanted to rush toward her but she stepped back, her blue eyes forcing me to stop.

"Listen to me. She found a power that helps her to control us. Not like the Tesseract but something far more potent. In exchange, she promised you as the sacrifice for her power. I do not know to whom. She never told me. But please, you must go! Now!"

"I cannot. We can help you. The Asgardians-"

"There is no hope for me. But do not trust the other Elders. Some willingly follow. Especially….especially," she cringed, taking many more steps back. I tried to approach her, to help but when she looked at me again, her eyes had changed. A wicked smile took over her features, that evil playfulness returning in a rush.

"Naughty naughty child. I will just have to kill you now," she crouched, her mouth going into a frown, "You know too much."

"Therisa, no! This isn't you. Fight this!" I screamed but instead, she laughed.

"Make this challenging for me," and with that, she moved, her form disappearing from the speed she was moving. I didn't speak as I waited for the final blow but instead, her face appeared before me, her eyes focused on mine. That was when I saw him, standing just in front of me as protection. And in his hand, a sword that had gone straight through Therisa.

"Loki?"

_I am sorry but it had to be done…_

My eyes slowly turned back the face, the one that was changing back to one that I knew. The smile that transformed the blonde bombshell's features was one of joy and peace. Her eyes continued to watch mine as she turned her head toward Loki.

"You are her Dator, are you not?" she whispered, her blue eyes locking with his. Loki merely nodded as she finally slumped to the ground, Loki removing the blade from her abdomen. He held it to her throat, waiting for her final words before giving the final blow.

"Please?" I choked on tears, trying to protect her. Therisa, however, shook her head.

"No…it must be done. I am a danger to your people, and my own. Miry….dear dear Miry….you must seek out your father."

"But I thought-"

"You're _real_ father, Miry. You are not the only…..purebreed. The Ancients….live. Some of us protect and others hunt them….you must find him. He can help you….he…." her eyes fluttered as she held up her hands. From her wound was a sight I was not expecting as I fell to my knees. Blood flowed from her wound and only purebreds had flowing blood.

"You are an Ancient?"

"I am….we were not extinct…we thrive…in hiding….Now please, let me go….now…"

I couldn't speak as I watched Loki pull the blade back, Therisa straightening to her knees. In her final moments, she wanted to look regal. Her hands were folded perfectly in her lap as the blade swung forward. I screamed as it connected, the cut clean. Arms quickly surrounded me as I tried to rush to her. But it was done. She was gone.

Elder Therisa, holder of memories and emotions, was dead.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

My heart was still broken, every inch of my body refusing any comfort from anyone. Not from my guardians, my friends, let alone my Dator. He had killed her in cold blood. She could have been saved, there had to be a way. And Mistress, she would pay. She would suffer for her misdeeds. Suffer from all that she had done. This war had changed from stopping madness to pure revenge. She would die by my hands before this ever ended.

_Revenge will destroy you…_

_ SHUT UP!_

I tried to shut him out, forcing him back with a surge of energy. But he was much stronger than me, sending his own force. I felt arms around me, his energy suffocating me in an unusual comfort. I wanted to scream and struggle, but I didn't have the energy.

Nitra understood my pain. Therisa was my only mother. All the elders had a hand in raising me, but she treated me like an individual. She was always able to protect me, keep me from suffering a horrible punishment should I 'mess up.' But she never treated me like a hope for the people. Just a person.

The arms remained as I continued to cry my heart out. The tears had yet to stop, even after her body was taken away. And Loki had left, allowing me piece. I almost killed him, attacking him the moment it was over. But he was able to keep his distance, avoiding my attacks with precision.

"Miry?" the voice made me look up, my red eyes bright in anger. Nitra didn't react, watching me scratch my arms. I wanted his arms to leave me. I wanted him to allow my blood to just flow to nothing. But each time, he would come. Each time, he would force me to replenish what I lost.

"She wanted to die, Miry. You cannot fault her. She was a danger."

"But she didn't have to. I could have saved her. I know-"

"Enough!" his voice made me start, jumping to my feet. I saw Loki standing just a few feet away from me, his blue eyes ablaze. A growl escaped my throat as I took on a defensive stance, ready to attack if need be.

"She was being controlled. She couldn't fight it, you know this. Why do you need to feel the need to save everyone? No everyone can be saved!"

"I could have saved her. I could have done something! Anything! Not kill her!"

"It was her wish, Miry! Let her go!"

I roared, rushing toward him in seconds. Loki was prepared, dodging my claws as I made a swipe. He didn't counter my move, didn't even take a swing. Just moved out of my reach. But it did nothing to stop me as I dropped down, sending my foot toward his legs. Once again, he dodged, landing behind my crouched form.

His hands landed on my arms, forcing me to spin around and face him. I went for his face, going to scratched when he instead, pulled me close. I couldn't help but gasp, my face a few centimeters from his. My cheeks flared up at his lips fell on mine, so gentle that I thought this was merely a dream. But it was real, oh so real.

My heart continued to pound, the tears falling faster with every breath I took when he released me. His hands were cupping my face, confusion etched in every feature I had. It had been just a few days with him….but why did he….was there an ulterior motive?

_If there was, then you would know it love…._

His words caused my heart to swell with an unknown emotion that I had to squeeze my eyes shut. I tried to step back but he refused to allow me to move, his lips suddenly on my cheeks. And then he did something beyond unusual and yet oddly erotic. His tongue had darted out, following the path of my previous tears.

The shock of what he did sent a jolt of surprise through my body. And I could feel from him was an unusual feeling of lust, his body pressing hard against mine. And I reacted just as equally lustful, my hands traveling up his chest to his shoulders. I could hear his teasing voice in my head, telling me to calm my emotions. That there was nothing I could do and that I was needed to be strong.

"I don't know if I can be."

"You can, and will. Just please, stop crying," his whisper forced me to shiver, my skin tightening. I nodded, finally letting the situation go. I needed to let it go, not just for my sanity, but his. Such a silly thing to think, but it was the truth.

Nitra arched a brow at me as I stepped out of his arms, Loki giving her a dirty look. I didn't question his decision as I approached her, knowing that if I stayed any longer, then I may do something I would regret.

_I wouldn't…_

_ Again, shut up…_

"Any news of the others," I asked, ignoring his other comments. Nitra looked between us before sighing, giving a slow shake of her head.

"They remain well hidden. But I have left signs on Earth, ones only they can find. They will surely contact us," she added, turning to walk away. Nitra was very blunt with news and she was uncomfortable with the actions Loki continued to perform in front of her. Proof? His hands were on my waste, his mouth latched to my ear. I tried my best to keep the emotions he caused from surfacing.

"Damn tease," I gasped. He is such an ass…

~XXXXXXXXXX~

Loki held me close as I tried to rest, the daylight effectively zapping all energy out of me. We had found a shady area, one shrouded in darkness so that I could safely go outside in a sense. It was really a gondola. I had been carried here, covered in a thick blanket to protect my skin. There were curtain surrounding the gondola should they need to be closed, but I was strong enough to handle the low UV rays. And besides, I needed the fresh air to calm my mind and clear out my struggling lungs. And even though my skin pricked with an uncomfortable feeling, but not enough to make me run. I needed this.

"Hush, love," his voice was soft, his arms tightening around me. My red eyes locked with his as he removed a strand of my hair from my face. He refused to let me think, wanting me to fall asleep. But it was hard. I was confused, stressed, and emotionally unstable.

"And exhausted. You need to rest."

"But I can't."

"Because you doubt me," his lips pressed against my forehead, forcing my brows to furrow. He really loved to make my feelings jumble even worse. But he sent reassuring words through our connection, confirming what I didn't know.

Loki had just confessed his feelings for me. Our connection was deepening to levels I was unprepared for. He said it was rather confusing for his own mind as well, but Asgardians accept things much more quickly than humans, not arguing with what they know. And I also heard about Loki's unusual sexual drive, which made me worry. Sex…..with basically a god…

_A wonderful experience if you like…_

"Loki," I growled into his chest, earning a chuckle. He had been bothering me about this for the past few hours. Even when I just wanted to forget about it. And he would…for a short time.

I curled into to him more, allowing the coolness of his skin to calm the heat from my own, enjoying the sounds of the wind and the birds that sang. It was just so perfect, the harshness of the world around me disappearing into nothingness. I could honestly stay in this spot forever, never having to accept the role forced upon me. But what good would it do? My people needed me.

"Miry," his warning voice made me giggle, erasing my thoughts for now. I even sent an apology, trying my best to follow his wishes. For once since I have met him, he smiled down at me while his fingers caressed my skin. I just loved the way he seemed so gentle now, far different from before. It was almost liked he flipped a switch, my heart pounding as he leaned in kissing me once again.

"I love you, Mirlanna."

The skies darkened as he said those words, my heart slamming in alarm at what I saw. Every inch of me seemed to burn in agony as I watched his form get yanked away from me. My arms shot out to grab him but he was gone, falling over into a dark abyss. The world around me was in flames as everyone I cared about fell into the darkness.

"NO!" I screamed, reaching down to catch whoever I could. Laughter caught my attention before a sharp pain made my body jerk back, the feeling of blood leaving my lips. I looked over my shoulder, seeing dark eyes locking with mine, a triumphant smile on her lips.

"I have succeeded!" Mistress cackled at me as I looked at my chest, seeing the silver tip of a blade through my chest. It didn't last long as she pulled back, ripping the blade out of my body. My eyes went black as red stained the ground….

~XXXXXXXXXX~

I sat up with a start, screaming as my hands flew to my chest. I was gasping for air, my hands fluttering over my gown, checking for any blood, any wounds upon my skin. There was nothing. No sticky feeling, no flowing of blood. But, I was injured? Or was it a dream? A horrible nightmare?

My heart continued to beat fast as I threw the covers off me, running out of the room. I don't remember being placed in bed. I remember screaming at Loki. I remember forgiving him, understanding the tough choice he had. But that is all I remember. Aside from what I saw. What I felt in this crazy nightmare that was still haunting my mind.

I ran through the corridors, trying to find my way around. I didn't pay attention to the windows, my foot landing in the light of the hall. I yelped, hopping back to land on the ground. I was in a shadow, my foot healing almost instantaneously from the slight damage. But it did nothing to stop me. I was scared.

"LOKI!" my voice sounded hoarse, from screaming earlier from my previous agony. But this was something I needed to do. I needed to ensure he was safe. He wasn't hurt. _She_ wasn't here. I need some sort of confirmation that it was just a horrible nightmare.

"Loki! Please god! Loki!" I continued to scream his name until I heard several footsteps, several people coming to my location. At the other side of the hall, I saw my guardians rushing toward me quicker than the others. But they slowed as I continued to call my Dator, not wanting them. Just him.

"Shush, it's okay. Hush," his voice brought me out of my hysterics as my arms wrapped around his neck, my strangled cries muffled in his shirt. My body racked with the fear the dream caused. I had never had such a horrible dream, something so real that it sent such a panic through me. I didn't like this feeling, the feeling of seeming so weak. So pathetic and hopeless. Of needing someone to help me.

"Mirlanna, it's okay. What's wrong? What happened?" Loki looked at me, his normal hard eyes soft and caring, his hands cupping my face. I tried to calm my frantic heart as my shaking hands circled his wrists in hopes that the gesture would calm them.

"You died. Everyone died. She was here and everything was burning. I was stabbed…injured mortally….fire….lots of fire," I babbled on and on about everything I dreamt, repeating much of the same thing. Loki did not disrupt me, looking toward the others. They scattered as quickly as they came, his eyes portraying to them that this was something they need not see. To see me in such a weak state would hamper their own moral.

Once they were all gone, Loki stood, collecting me in his arms. He carried me back to the room I was occupying, taking long strides so that anyone else in the vicinity would not see me. And as we entered, I heard him whispering, his eyes locked onto the door. It had to have been a spell, one that would keep everyone out. Some thing I definitely needed.

"I am safe, Miry. You are safe. And I am not going anywhere," his words seemed to help as he placed me in bed, placing a hand on my forehead. He was frowning, not happy with the feeling of my temperature. It was probably elevated, the stress of everything finally taking its toll. But didn't have time to think on it as Loki went back to whispering, my vision darkening before I passed out, my hand entangled in his shirt. He wasn't going anywhere without me.

~XXXXXXXXXX~

Boti: _She is beyond stressing. She will get over it. And they do seem a bit more lovey dovey. Maybe the nightmare is foreshadowing him confessing his love for her? Maybe? We shall see! Peace!_


End file.
